


dinner date

by knightargents



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Begging, Clothed Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightargents/pseuds/knightargents
Summary: ok i've never really written nsfw before so bone apple teeth





	dinner date

The smell of sex permeated the room. Eiji towered over Ash, watching as a drop of sweat slowly made it’s way down the crease of his back. His pants filled the room as Eiji’s fingers continued to twist inside him, teasing him.

 

“Ah...babe, come on.” Ash whined. They had rushed here after their dinner date. Too impatient to wait, they were only half undressed. Ash had his pants around his thighs, his hair was tousled from pulling his sweater over his shoulders. He didn’t have time to pull it all the way off his arms before Eiji bent him over the bed’s edge, kissing down his spine and spreading his legs. Eiji himself didn’t bother taking off his dress shirt or socks, too preoccupied with getting his pants completely off. Eiji’s hands were hot on the back of his thighs, sliding up and gripping his ass as he left kiss after kiss down his back. Ash whined until Eiji had three lubed up fingers in his ass. That led them to now.

 

Eiji’s hand was on Ash’s hip, holding him up as his other hand kept pumping in and out of him. “Babe. Come on.” Ash’s voice was growing huskier, more desperate, as Eiji kept at it. His hips began moving, making Eiji’s hands move into him deeper.

 

“Okay, okay, you’re so impatient.” Eiji said as he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. He grabbed the lube again, squeezing it on his hands and getting it warm before spreading it all over his dick. He grabbed himself and lined his dick up against Ash. “Okay, okay okay okay,” he breathed quietly. 

 

“Hmmm babe. Babe h-” Ash’s voice caught in his throat as he felt every inch of Eiji enter him until they were skin to skin. It was slightly uncomfortable and he breathed through his nose to get adjusted. “Okay...okay you can move.” 

 

Eiji’s thumbs rubbed circles into Ash’s hips. “You sure?”

 

“Yes.  _ Yeees _ just move for me baby  _ please _ ,” his voice strained. 

 

Eiji leaned over Ash’s body, kissing his ear and neck in a soft, tender moment before standing back up. He held Ash’s hips and pulled out slowly, feeling every inch of Ash’s heat leave him. A guttural sound left him as he thrust back into Ash. Heat spread up and he felt his whole body tingle with how  _ good _ Ash felt. He adjusted his grip before beginning a slow pace, the sounds of Ash’s pants increasing his desire to hear him break apart. He wanted Ash to feel good, he wanted to make Ash melt like putty in his hands. He groaned deep and began to thrust harder, his grip growing slightly tighter on Ash’s hips.

 

Ash’s pants grew into moans. 

 

Eiji loved this. He loved seeing Ash fall apart under him, he loved making him moan, he loved seeing the way his hair would bounce back and forth the faster he fucked him. They usually didn’t have sex like this - rough and quick and raunchy. No, usually Eiji liked to lay Ash out, liked to kiss every inch of him until Ash begged him to touch him, to finger him, to fuck him. He needed the affirmation that Ash wanted him. 

 

Sometimes tho, when Ash grabbed him and kissed him roughly, grinding down on his dick, leaving hickies down his neck as he unbuttoned his shirt...it was affirmation enough.

  
  



End file.
